


It's Not Easy

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, If you look closely, Implied Sexual Content, In the 12th chapter, M/M, Mpreg, Platonic!Taeten, Unplanned Pregnancy, you'll see some Yutae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being an idol. Practice is strenuous, keeping up an image is hard and well, there's barely time to sleep. </p><p>Ten a member of the new boy group, NCT U, is learning this. Especially with him being Thai, it's hard to adapt to Korea. He's already having a bad time, so when he gets pregnant, Ten has no idea what he's going to do.</p><p>And it's Johnny's child, hooray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ten was awaken from his peaceful slumber by the loud ringing of his alarm going off. The loud buzzing of the alarm urged Ten to get out of bed and start his day, Ten groaned, not wanting wake up. After some time though,Ten slowly turned over on the bed, and grabbed his phone to turn off the terrible sound coming from the device.

 

Ten opened his eyes, but he immediately regretted it when he felt the pounding in his head. It feels like a truck just ran him over and crushed his skull multiple times. Once his eyesight finally adjusted, Ten got out of his bed and turned the light on. From outside he could he some shuffling before a voice called out to him.

 

"Ten-ah? Are you awake? We have practice today so get up and get dressed, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes." Ten thinks that might have been Taeil, but he wasn't entirely sure.

 

Ten feels like hell. His head felt like it was trying to kill him, his muscles were sore, and there was a sharp pain in his lower back for obvious reasons. He doesn't really remember much of last night. Even though he was very conscious of what was happening, it all felt like a distant dream. The hands that caressed his body, the lips that were attached to his, all of it seemed so unreal.

 

A knock on his door brought Ten back to reality. "Ten you ready? Manager hyung will be angry at us if we're late again."

 

"I'm coming!" Ten said, putting his thoughts on hold. He hurriedly pulled a random shirt and a pair of jeans on, before putting on his favorite hoodie(Johnny bought it for him) and rushing out of the door where his members were waiting for him.

 

"Ready?" Taeyong asked him.

 

"Yeah let's go."

 

XXXXXX

Four hours. That's how long they've been practicing. Four hours they've been dancing, never stopping until they had every move perfect. Ten was pretty sure that everyone noticed the way he limped, but thankfully none of them questioned him.

 

When they got a break Ten was about ready to collapse. So of course when he finally got a chance to rest his legs, the last person he wanted to see came.

 

"Johnny hyung!" Jaehyun and Mark yelled at the same time. The two jumped on the elder, acting as if they didn't just see him yesterday.

 

Johnny laughed at their childish behavior. "Guys, you act as if you haven't seen me in years. We were together just yesterday."

 

"I know, but we really missed you this morning. Taeil hyung was nagging at us... again." Mark complained.

 

"I was not nagging!"

 

While Mark and Taeil continued to bicker, Johnny made his way to where Ten was lying on floor  
.

"Hey."

 

Ten blinked, not really registering what was happening. Ten stared at Johnny, jaw slack, no words being able to form.

 

"You okay? You look like a deer caught in the headlights." Johnny sat down next to the younger and put a hand on his forehead.

 

"You feel a little hot. Do you have a fever?"

 

It then came to Ten, Johnny didn't remember. He didn't remember because he was drunk. Why else would he want Ten? 

 

Ten felt tears prick at his eyes, threatening to fall. This made Johnny very worried.

 

"Are you okay?! Should we take you home? Oh god you're sick!"

 

"No no, it's okay hyung. I'm just having a rough day is all."

 

Johnny didn't believe the younger, but decided to leave it. "Okay. Um, I have to leave now, so I'll see you later. Bye Ten."

 

Ten gave Johnny a little smile. "Bye hyung."

 

When Johnny left, Ten let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in.

XXXXXX

 

It's been a little over month since Ten had given his virginity to Johnny, and not a word has been spoken about that night. Ten has also been feeling sick for the last couple of weeks. He'd often have stomach aches, he'd feel queasy, his head would be pounding, and he's gained about five pounds. 

 

Ten tried not to put the pieces together. He really did. He tried to ignore how just after he had sex with Johnny, he started to feel sick. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening with his body. He just hoped it wasn't true, he hoped he wasn't pregnant. He'd act as if there was nothing wrong with him, hoping that his members wouldn't notice, but unfortunately for Ten, one of them did.

 

Taeil noticed the changes in the young boy. He noticed how Ten would puke in the early morning, He noticed how he looked more tired and worn out everyday at practice. He noticed the strained smiles, and he sure as hell knew that Ten and Johnny had had sex.

 

So Taeil decided to have a little chat with Ten.

 

"Ten ah, let's talk." Ten looked up to see Taeil enter his room and close the door behind him.

 

"What's up hyung?" Ten tried to sound like he isn't having a breakdown.

 

"Ten, I know that there is something you aren't telling me." Taeil's voice was calm, maybe too calm.

 

"I-I don't know what you mean, h-hyung."

 

"Look Ten, I'm just going yo straight toward with you. I know you had sex with Johnny."

 

Well way to drop the bomb.

 

"..."Ten didn't know what to say.

 

"Ten. You don't have to tell me about that, its between you and Johnny. What I want to know isn't about that."

 

"What do you want to know about hyung?" Ten asked.

 

"Are you pregnant?"

 

...Ten himself didn't even know how to answer that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on AFF, and I decided to also post it here. All the chapters are copied and pasted here, so excuse any mistakes, I did not read this.  
> The other chapters will up tomorrow, its almost 2:30 in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

If two years ago, you asked Ten where'd he be May 8th 2016, he would answer you with a few things. Performing his debut song, filming a show, even dying his hair an outrageous color. He wouldn't, however, have said that he would be in the bathroom with Taeil waiting for the results of a pregnancy test.

Time felt like it stopped, everything just felt frozen. Ten felt like he would throw up any second, the hand rubbing his back doing little to calm him.

"Hyung, I don't think I can do this. It is too much for me."

"Hey Ten, calm down. It'll be alright. Everything will be just fine." Taeil pulled Ten into a hug, trying to get the younger to calm down.

The two hugged each other as they watched the seconds tick by on the timer Ten had set on his phone. Ten's heart nearly leaped out of his throat when the timer went off, signifying that the five minutes of waiting was over.

"Oh my god! It's ready! I'm pregnant, aren't I?" 

"Ten, you are aware that you actually have to look at the results, right?"

Ten swallowed hard. This is it, the moment that can change his life. Ten reached for the test slowly, heart beating rapidly.

"What does it say?" Taeil asked the younger.

"It says I'm totally fucked."

"You're really pregnant?"

"I'm really pregnant hyung. I really have a baby inside of me, a real live baby." Ten felt like crying.

"I can't believe it, Ten, you're going to be a mother! This must be a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Ten nodded breathlessly. "This is a lot. I.. What should I do hyung? I'm only twenty years old. I wasn't really planning on having a baby any time soon, plus I'm an idol now. I finally got to debut and now this happened. I'm not even in a relationship with the father, heck, I don't even know how to tell him I'm pregnant with his child."

Silence filled the tiny room, Taeil didn't know what to say to the younger. "Ten..."

"That's okay hyung. It's not your baby, you don't have to worry about it."

"But Ten, I want to worry about you, someone around here has to.”

Ten gave the other a small smile. "Thanks hyung."

"You're welcome."

Their moment was ruined when a blonde head poked his head through the door. "There you guys are! Is everything alright? Why are two sitting in the bathroom?" Taeyong's eyes scanned the room when he spotted it. "Oh."

"Hyung can you please close the door before everyone else sees?" Ten said.

"Oh yeah sorry." Taeyong closed the door, then took a seat on the edge of the tub. "So um, geez this is awkward. Who's pregnant?"

*ten minutes later*

Taeyong stared at the two of them with wide eyes, not really believing what he was just told. 

"Wow, just, wow."

"I know. I'm so sorry about this guys. I n-never meant for this to h-happen. This is all my fault." Ten sobbed.

"Ten no, it's alright. We know you never meant for this, but it happened. Unplanned pregnancies happen all the time," Taeyong comforted the younger, his leader instincts kicking in. "And we're here for you Ten. You won't have to go through by yourself."

"It's not that easy! Sure, you two don't mind it, maybe the others won't either, but everyone else in the world will! What about our company, our fans, my family huh? What about Johnny? How will he react when he finds out that he's going to be a father? He probably won't even believe me!"

"I'm sure they'll understand. Ten everyone loves you, sure some people will give you hate, but you need to learn to ignore the hate and embrace the love. And Johnny, he'll take responsibility. Johnny wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself, he's not like that." Taeil tried to reassure Ten.

"Speaking of the others, when are you gonna tell them. They deserve to know."

"I know. I'll tell them soon, just not now. You two have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

Taeyong and Taeil nodded in agreement. "We promise, but make sure you don't drag this out. Tell them as soon as possible."

"Okay, thanks hyungs."

XXXXXXXXX

Ten woke up due to the noise coming from the living room. He heard the distant laughter of his friends from his room at the end of the hall. Wanting to see what was happening, Ten got out of his bed and made his way to the living room. When he got there he saw all of the other rookies huddled up watching 'Toy Story'. Donghyuck looked up when he heard Ten enter room, and gave him a big smile.

"Ten hyung! Finally you're up! We thought you turned into sleeping beauty." Donghyuck exclaimed.

The others looked up as well, and waved Ten over.

"Ten hyung! Come sit with me!" Jisung said, patting the space between him and Jaemin.

Ten sat down next to the maknae curling himself up. "When did you guys get here?"

"Around three. You were sleep for quite some time. You alright?" Johnny asked from his position on the couch.

Ten felt his face heat up. "I'm fine hyung."

"Really?"

"Really." Ten tried to sound convincing.

Once again, Johnny looked suspicious. "Okay."

Ten could tell that it was definitely not 'okay', not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ten are you ready yet? We're going to be late if you don't come on! " Taeyong called from the other side of the bathroom door.

The two were going to the pregnancy clinic, Ten wanted to see how his baby was coming along. Taeyong volunteered to go with Ten since he also didn't have a schedule and didn't want Ten to go by himself.

A few minutes later Ten came out of the bathroom, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Taeyong questioned.

"I've been in the bathroom all morning throwing up. Are sure that's normal?" 

"Yes Ten, for the millionth time, it's normal. I swear, did you learn anything from your mother's speeches?" 

Ten blushed. "To be honest I never listened to them. Never really thought I would be getting pregnant anytime soon. I must admit, I'm missing those speeches from my mom."

"Speaking of your mother, when are you telling your parents that they're expecting a grandchild?" Taeyong inquired, stepping out of the dorm and heading for the elevator.

"I really don't know. There are like so many people that need to know that I'm kind of overwhelmed. First and foremost I need to tell Johnny. Then I need to tell management, and my parents and Johnny's parents. " Ten replied when the elevator dinged, signaling to them that they were on the ground floor.

"How's that going for ya?"

"I really just can't muster up the courage to tell him. I'm so scared of his reaction. Like, what if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? Or, what if he wants me to abort it?! I can't do that, this is all too much." Ten said.

The two stopped walking when they reached the bus stop, sitting on the bench for the wait.

"You know Ten, I've been wanting to ask. Are you planning on telling the fans?" Well, that was something Ten hadn't thought about. He would have to tell them about the baby sooner or later. But the sooner they hear the news, the less angry they will be.

"I'd have to do that in a few months I guess, that is if they don't find out themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if they did though." The bus pulled up in front of them and the two entered it, payed the fee, and made their way to the back of the bus.

"So, what do you want the gender to be?" Taeyong asked the younger.

"I never really thought about that."Ten started,"but I think it should be a girl. I can do her hair and buy her pretty dresses. She'll be so pretty! Yeah definitely a girl."

"You know Ten. I think that you're so stressed out about what people think, but never think about you. Pregnancy is supposed to be a happy time. Sure your situation isn't the best, but you're blessed with motherhood. You should be happy. Don't let anyone make you think that this isn't a good thing, not the fans, the management, not your parents, not even Johnny."

Ten smiled at the older boy. "You're right hyung, I should be happy. Thank you."

"Anytime Ten-ah."

XXXXXX

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?" Ten heard the nurse call from across the room.

"That's me." Ten said as he stood with Taeyong.

"Right this way please." The nurse led the two down the hall and opened a door to a room. "The doctor will be here shortly."

Ten took a seat at the table while Taeyong sat on the chair beside it. "So, you nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ten laughed a little.

"Well seeing as how long I've been around you I started to notice what you do when you're nervous."

"So it was obvious. I was just thinking about Johnny again."

"What about him?" Taeyong asked.

"I'm thinking about telling him today." Ten answered.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'll ask for copies of the ultrasound. Then when we get back, I'll ask Johnny if I can talk to him. I figured that he has the right to know about his own child. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Taeyong smiled at the younger. "I'm proud of you Ten."

"Thanks hyung."

Their moment was ruined when the doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning. I'm Dr.Song, and I'll be your doctor for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chittaphon, but you can call me Ten and this is Taeyong."

"Is this father of the child?" Dr.Song asked as she pulled her tools out in order to clean them.

Ten and Taeyong turned red as tomatoes. "N-no, Taeyong is just my friend."

"Oh I see. Should we proceed with the check up?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay, so I'm gonna ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Okay." Ten agreed.

"So, how far along are you?" The doctor started off.

"I'm on my 6th week now."

"Okay have you been having any morning sickness, craving, and/or mood swings?"

"Yes, yes and no." Ten answered.

"Okay that's enough of that. Let's get to the fun stuff. Please lay down on the table and lift your shirt for me." The doctor instructed.

Ten followed the woman's words and laid on the table, then pulled his shirt up to show his still flat stomach.

Dr.Song got a gel off of her desk before turning back to Ten. "Okay, this is going to be cold, but bare with it please."

Tenn automatically drew his stomach in when he felt the cold gel on it. He could here Taeyong chuckle from beside him, but didn't say anything to the older male.

Dr. Song moved to then cut the machine on. Ten immediately saw the fuzzy video. 

"There's your baby, its about the size of a peanut right now."

"Wow! Look hyung, I can see my baby!" Ten said excitedly.

"I see, it's gonna be so cute, just like its mom."

The rest of the check up went by fairly quick. Dr. Song gave Ten some vitamins to take and told him to start to eat more, and told Ten what he should expect in his first trimester.

"Doctor, would you mind printing out some copies of the sonogram for my family?"

"Sure Ten-ah."

XXXXXXX

Johnny looked at his phone when it alerted him of a notification, and was surprised to see that it was a text from Ten. Ever since that night a month ago, he and Ten hadn't been on speaking terms. What was he supposed to say after he had sex with his favorite dongsaeng? Johnny couldn't stop beating himself over it, he took advantage of poor, innocent Ten.

From:Ten 7:10  
Hey hyung. Do you have time to talk?

To:Ten 7:11  
Yeah we can talk. Where do you want to meet?

From:Ten 7:12  
On top of our building in ten minutes.

To:Ten 7:12  
okay I'll be there

From:Ten 7:14  
Thanks hyung♥

To:Ten:7:14  
No prob. Whats the occasion though?

From:Ten 7:15  
I'll tell you in a few minutes.

Johnny sighed, but made his way out of the practice room and to the roof. Seeing as though the elevator was broken and he was in the basement, Johnny didn't make it to the roof until 7:29. Despite being a few minutes late, however, Ten had yet to arrive.

Johnny made himself comfortable on the one of the crates that was next to him, before he took his phone out to text ten.

To: Ten 7:31  
I'm here

From:Ten 7:31  
Almost there. Why didn't anyone tell me the elevator was broken, I would have chosen another place to meet.

Johnny laughed at the younger reply, before tucking his phone back into his pocket.

A few minutes later, Ten appeared looking out of breath and worn out.

"Hey Ten, you alright?" Johnny asked.

Ten nodded. "M'fine, just give me a minute."

After several minutes of Ten trying to catch his breath, the pregnant boy had steadied his breathing.

"Alright I'm good." Ten said as he took a seat next to Johnny.

"So what's up?"

"Well I have something that I need to tell you. Something that will affect our future."

"Ten, before you tell me anything I have to say something. I'm sorry about that night. I'm sorry I took advantage off you, and I'm sorry for a bad hyung. You weren't even fully aware of what was happening. God! Ten, I regret everything I did to you and I hope you can forgive me."

Ten was astonished. He didn't know Johnny remembered that night and he regrets it? Ten knew that there were better ways to lose his virginity, but he never regretted anything. Ten thought every second spent with Johnny was special in its own way.

"You... Regret it?" Ten finally said, a lump forming in his throat.

"Ten, that night was a mistake. I would never-"

"Never what?" Ten cut him off, his hormones kicking in. "Never be with me?! Never hold me closely like you did? Never kiss me?! You mean to tell me that everything we did was a mistake to you?"

"Ten, thats not what I meant. Hooking up would do no good for us. It only brought us apart even more."

"So, you think what we did was a mistake?"

"I think we'd both be better off to forget that night ever happened."

"You'd be better off! I cherish that night! Despite the circumstances my dream came true, I gave my virginity to you. That night I felt loved even if it was just for one night, and I couldn't ask for more! I will always have that mental reminder and a physical reminder as well. A blessing came out of that "mistake" that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

"Ten.. what're you saying?"

" I'm Pregnant" Ten told Johnny. He pulled out the sonogram form earlier that day and handed it to Johnny.

Silence filled the air as Johnny carefully looked at the picture. You could barely make out an image, let alone a baby. Johnny was speechless, for the first time in years he didn't have anything to say.

Ten watched the older man nervously, waiting for Johnny to say or do something.

When he did, Ten felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Abort it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ten was shocked, no words could form in his mouth. Had that Really just happened? Did Johnny say that to to him?

"What?" Ten asked.

Johnny sighed, trying figure out his word before saying them aloud . "Okay that came out wrong."

"Please tell me what you meant, because it just sounded like you told me to kill my baby." Ten was pretty pissed out at this point.

"Ten, listen, that's not what I meant. But Ten, do you know how great of a responsibility having a baby is? Do you know how hard it is? Have you even thought about your job? You're an idol Ten, not some regular Joe off the street. You have priorities."

"Don't you think I know that?! I know that it's not easy! I know that my job and a baby don't mix, but what do you want me to do? Do you really think I wanted to become pregnant at this age? Do you think I planned this?" Ten asked the older.

"Of course not! I understand that it wasn't planned, but Ten you don't have to keep the child!" Johnny said, exasperated.

"I want to keep it. Why can't you understand that? Believe me, I know how hard this pregnant will be, but I can't fault my baby. Our baby."

"Ten.."

"I'm gonna leave now. You get yourself together, then we'll talk. See you later Johnny." Ten said, standing up and walking to the door that lead back inside.

"Ten,wait!!"

"No Johnny, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

With that, Ten left Johnny alone on the roof to his own devices.

XXXXXXX

When Ten got back, Taeil and Taeyong were waiting for him on the couch.

"Hey hyungs."

Taeil smiled at the younger. "Hey Ten, how'd it go?"

Ten frowned. "I don't know why I'm even bothering to keep this child. It'll just mess everything up."

"What? Ten do you hear yourself right now?" Taeyong spoke up.

"Yes hyung I do. Johnny was right! I should abort it!" Ten ran to his bedroom, closing and locking he door after him.

Taeyong looked at Taeil. "So, what just happened?"

"Johnny Seo happened."

XXXXXX

"Johnny Seo!!!!!!!" Taeil screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hyung? Why are you screaming?" Jaemin and Jisung asked.

" Hey sweeties I'm looking for Johnny, have you seen him?"

"Yeah he was in the dance room. He told us not to bother him, though. He looked really upset." Jaemin informed Taeil.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tonight, okay? Work hard."

"Okay hyung, bye." The two continued down the hall after giving a small wave to their eldest hyung.

Taeil hurriedly made his way down the stairs to where the dance rooms were located and went to the one that had music blasting. 

Sure enough, there Johnny was, dancing as if this would be his last time. He looked concentrated, but deep in thought. He was dripping wet from all of the sweat, letting Taeil know he's been at it for awhile.

Taeil walked over to the stereo and cut the music off, causing Johnny to stop dancing.

"What are you doing here Taeil?" Johnny questioned.

"I just wanted to talk to you, do you mind?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yes."

Taeil ignored the younger. "So you talked to Ten yesterday, right? I assume he told you."

"Look, if you trying to make me change my mind, then it's not happening. I already told Ten how bad this idea is."

"Im not gonna try to make you change your mind, but I'm telling you how Ten feels and what he wants."

"I already know what he wants, he wants the baby. He feels it did not do anything wrong."

"Exactly!" Taeil exclaims.

"I think he should abort it though. It will be doing more harm than anything else."

Ten doesn't want to though. Even if you don't want it, will you still support Ten?"

Johnny looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. 

"Do you want to know why Ten wants to keep this child?" Taeil asked Johnny.

"Why?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's because it's your baby. Do you think he'd keep the child of a man he hated? No, he wouldn't. The truth is, it makes Ten feel connected to you. He really likes you Johnny."

Johnny was silent for awhile, absorbing all of the information that was just fed to him.

"I'm scared for him Taeil."

"What?"

Johnny sighed. "I'm scared of how this pregnancy will be on Ten. You see how small he is, how will his body react to the baby? And then there's the public and all the hate. I don't want him to be involved in that. I... just want Ten to stay his normal bubbly and innocent self."

Now that's the Johnny Taeil knew.

"Johnny, I don't think you have to worry so much. Ten's a strong kid, he can handle it. Ten knows how hard it is to have a baby and take care of it., he knows. But Ten understands that after nine months of pain and suffering, he'll have the greatest gift ever."

"I'm still not so convinced...."

"If I can't convince you, why don't you go talk to ten himself." Taeil suggested.

And that's exactly what. Johnny planned on doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ten, do you want anything to eat?" Doyoung asked for the fifth time that day.

"No, I'm not hungry." Ten answered.

"But you haven't eaten all day, is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, I'm just not hungry. Now please leave me alone."

Ten heard Doyoung leave and go back into the living room with the other, he thought he was safe for awhile. That is until he heard Taeyong come to his door and unlock it with the spare key.

"Ten." Taeyong scolded. He set down the tray of food on the nightstand.

"I'm not hungry hyung."

"Ten, come on, you have to eat in order to take care of your baby." Taeyong tried to persuade the younger.

"You know hyung, I'm thinking about aborting it. Johnny is right, it is too much of a burden. I'm better off just getting rid of it."

"Don't let what Johnny said get to you. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he was just shocked."

"I really thought Johnny would be understanding. I thought he'd agree to take care of his child. Why would he want me abort it? I just don't understand it hyung."

"Well maybe he had a good reason. Why don't you talk to him again?"

Ten shook his head, "No. If Johnny wants to talk, then he comes to me. I was the one hurt, not him. If he doesn't come then that's his loss. You can be my baby's father. " Ten said, ignoring the look Taeyong was giving him. " And please don't tell him, Taeyong. I know how you lose track of you mouth at times."

"It's Taeyong hyung to you shrimp."

Ten giggled. "Sorry, Taeyong hyung."

Taeyong smiled at the younger and ruffled his hair, before he stood up and walked to the door. 

"Make sure you eat that food Ten, cause if you don't, I'm telling Johnny."

"That's low hyung!"

Taeyong shrugged and made his way back to the living room.

Mark, Jaehyun, and Doyoung were all sitting on the couch watching Running Man. Taeyong smiled a the three and made his way to the kitchen to clean. As he was washing the dishes, he heard his phone beep.

Taeyong quickly dryer his hands before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at his notifications, seeing that Taeil just texted him.

From: Tae hyung  
Hows Ten?

To: Tae hyung   
He hasn't been eating. I had to talk him into eating some rice. He's really upset.

From: Tae hyung  
Well I had a talk with johnny. He really is just trying to look out for ten. There was a lot of miscommunication between them

To: Tae hyung  
Thats good. He really needs to come and talk to ten.

From: Tae hyung  
We're on our now.

To: Tae hyung  
Should I tell ten?

From:Tae hyung  
Nah

To: Tae hyung  
;-) 

XXXXXXX

Ten sat on his bed, looking at the tray of food Taeyong left on the table. He really isn't hungry, last time he ate, he ended up at the toilet for an hour. He really didn't want that to happen again. His stomach already feels like a million butterflies were fluttering around, he definitely didn't want to add any food to that.

Ten yawned, he felt more tired than anything. Ten got under the covers, deciding to sleep for a little while. Ten made sure to put his phone on silent before he closed his eyes.

A few hours later, Ten woke in his dark room. Ten rubbed his eyes, yawning a little.

"Ten? You're up." Ten heard a very familiar voice say.

"J-Johnny, what're you doing here?" Ten asked.

"I wanted to come and see you."

Ten narrowed his eyes. "What for? I'm pretty sure you made yourself clear. You don't want the baby. And I totally get that."

"Look Ten, last night I said some things that I regret. I didn't mean to tell you to abort your- I mean our baby. I'm really sorry Ten. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ten bit his lip, "I'm listening."

"The truth is, I'm worried about you Ten. This isn't a game. This is real life and you're really pregnant. There's a living thing growing inside of you that is completely dependant on you. That's a lot to handle and I'm just worried you won't be able to handle it."

"You're right. It is a lot to handle, but I'm not alone. I don't have to do this by myself. I have Taeil hyung and Taeyong hyung. I don't need to be lectured now Johnny," Ten took Johnny's hand and intertwined their fingers. "What I need is you Johnny. I need for the father of this baby to help me, in ways Taeyong and Taeil can't. It would mean a lot to me and the baby if you would be here for us. It would really mean a lot to me."

Johnny stared into Ten's eyes, getting lost in the way his eyes gleamed with hope. 

"If you're sure about this, then I'm 100% behind you. I'll help you anyway I can."

Ten surprised Johnny(and himself quite,frankly) by letting a girlish squeal and launching himself into the his arms.

"Thank you soo much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Johnny laughed. "It's the least I can do for you Ten."

Despite the obstacles that the two were destined to face, Johnny couldn't find it in him to unwrap his arms from around Ten's waist.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you told the others yet?" Johnny asked Ten. The two were laying in the younger's bed, doing nothing much, just staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"No, I haven't told anyone. I didn't even mean for Taeil or Taeyong to know. I really don't know how to tell them though, especially the younger ones. How will they react?" Ten thought about telling everyone a lot. His friends, management, family, fans, everyone. He had contemplated even not telling the fans until much later, but decided against it, delaying then news will make them even more upset.

"Well, I'm sure everyone will understand, including the minis. You should tell them."

"But when should I? There's not a lot of times we're together now a days."

"How about tonight?" Johnny proposed.

"Really? You want me to do it tonight?" Ten asked nervously.

"Well, we don't know when the next time we'll be together will be, so why not?"

"But.. I mean- Johnny." Ten pleaded. 

Johnny shook his head. "No Ten. We'll do it tonight.

He's not sure, but the way Johnny said 'we' made everything seem alright. 

"Okay, tonight."

XXXXXXX

When Ten and Johnny exited the room, Everyone from the other dorm was there. Taeyong was in the kitchen along with Hansol, making popcorn.

Taeil was setting up the movie(it was Jisung's turn to choose the movie, which explains why they're watching Inside Out), and Yuta took the job of telling jokes to the young ones. While Jaehyun and Doyoung were on the laptop talking to Sicheng and Kun, who were in China visiting family.

"Hey guys." Johnny said casually, sitting himself on the couch next to Mark.

Ten made his way to the kitchen, hoping he would be able to find something a little more healthier than popcorn to eat.

"Hey hyungs."

Hansol's face immediately lit up. "Oh my god! Ten, why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" 

"Tell me that Johnny knocked you up!"

Ten sent a glare to Taeyong. "You told him!"

Hansol rolled his eyes. "That doofus didn't tell me anything. You see Ten, if I wanted to keep my pregnancy a secret, then I would not give my doctor the dorm phone number as my back up contact, just saying. But anyways, your doctor called this morning, she was asking for you, but you werent home. She wanted to tell you to take prenatal vitamins everyday, it'll keep the baby strong and healthy. And Taeil told me the rest after some convincing."

Ten sighed, defeated. "Oh, did you tell anyone else?"

"Don't worry Ten my lips are so sealed." Hansol answered, doing a zipping motion with his lips.

"Well it doesn't matter now, Johnny convinced me to tell everyone else tonight."

"Really," Taeyong spoke up for the first time. "You talked width Johnny? How'd it go? Is everything good between you two?"

" Yeah, everything is good. We talked it out and Johnny agreed to support me and the baby anyway he can."

Taeyong smiled. "See, what did I tell you?"

Ten ignored his hyung and made his way to the refrigerator, and pulled out some leftover kimchi and rice. He put it in a plate and put it into the microwave to heat it up.

Hansol tsked. "You do know that the radiation that comes off the microwave is not good for you, let alone a baby."

Ten shrugged, getting food out of the box and making his way to the living room where Taeyong already had the popcorn on the table. "You know, at this point I don't give a shit."

Ten made himself comfortable on the couch between Johnny and Taeil, squirming around until he found a comfortable position to eat and watch the movie. 

Though the movie was good, Ten couldn't concentrate on it. He was too busy thinking how he would tell everyone. It was very nerve wracking, and Ten felt himself starting to sweat.

Taeil sent him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed.

Ten smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

When the movie had ended, Jisung got up to turn the TV off and Donghyuck picked all of the popcorn kernels and the now empty bowl up and took it to kitchen.

"Donghyuck-ah, put the bowl in the sink and come sit back down. Ten has something he wants to tell us." Hansol said, causing him to be glared at by Ten.

"Okay hyung!" Donghyuck called back.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should wait until Sicheng and Kun get back.."

"No, I'm sure you they'd understand. You can just tell them upon their return." Hansol challenged.

"Yeah hyung, we want to know now that it's out here." Mark added.

"Okay fine. Just.. promise me you won't hate me." Ten gave in.

"We can never hate you Ten hyung."

Ten smiled at the young teen. "Thanks Jaemin. But you guys know how I wasn't feeling well for the past weeks. Well it has something to do with that."

"What, you have cancer or something?" Jaehyun asked.

"No,nothing like that. I'm actually really happy about it." 

Ten looked at the faces around him, took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm pregnant."

Doyoung was the first to react, jumping over to hug Ten. "I'm sooo happy for you Ten!"

"Thanks Doyoung!"

And one by one each of them moved to hug Ten and to touch his barely there baby bump. Yuta even kissing the unborn child.

"So, who's the father?" Jaehyun asked.

"That would be me." Johnny told them.

"You knocked up Ten!!!" Yuta exclaimed.

"Yes, I knocked up Ten."

"I don't even know any you seem so surprised Yuta, who else is that close with Ten?" Hansol talked to the younger as if he were retarded.

The rest of the night was spent talking about whether Ten wanted a boy or girl, what the names would be and how the baby will be the new maknae. The atmosphere was very light and friendly, but Ten soon found himself becoming tired.

"Look guys, Ten's tired. I think it's time for all of us to get to bed." Taeil said, picking up a sleeping Jisung.

"Yep goodnight, I'm sleep." Hansol said, heading to the room he shares with Doyoung and Mark.

Slowly, everyone left to their respective places(except Mark, who decided to go sleep with Donghyuck and Jaemin), leaving Johnny and Ten in the room.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" Ten asked.

"Well since you're offering...." Johnny joked.

"I'm only asking because it's hot in my room and I can't reach the ceiling fan."

"Sure Ten, whatever helps you sleep at night."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, are and Johnny dating?" Hansol asked Ten. The two were sitting on the younger's bed, playing cards.

"Um, no." Ten answered.

"Oh, well I thought since you two have a baby on the way, you'd finally sort your feelings out. Guess not."

"Well the night I told Johnny I am pregnant, I told him that I love him. I don't know if he remembers that though."

"So you love Johnny! See, I could totally see it. The way you look at him, I can't call it anything but love." Hansol squealed.

"Yeah, but Johnny doesn't love me." Ten pouted.

"He'll come around sooner or later."

"Yeah, maybe..."

The two continued their card game, Hansol winning over Ten in a game of War.

"Ten hyung." Ten looked up when he heard the Canadian boy call him.

"Yeah Mark?"

"Manager hyung is on the phone. He wants to talk to you. He says you weren't answering his calls."

Ten took the phone that was handed to him, "Hello?"

"Ten, why didn't you tell me you're pregnant!?"

Ten gulped. "You know?"

"Yes, I know. I was becoming suspicious about you being so sick so often. You could have told me the truth instead of lying. How far along are you?"

"I'm almost two months."

"Good, we still have some time. Alright Ten, for now do no go outside except for appoinments. I'll tell the management about it. Right now I need you to stay inside and stay away from windows. We do not need anyone to see you."

"Okay hyung." Ten agreed.

"And one more thing Ten, who's the father?"

"Johnny."

"Okay. We'll talk later."

"Okay hyung." Ten said before he ended the call.

"So hyung knows?"

"Yep."

"Well at least that saves you the trouble of telling him."

"Yeah that's true." Ten said absentmindedly.

"I'm kinda hungry right now, you want to go get some food?" Hansol asked.

"No, Taeyong is bringing me some food from this new Thai restaurant." Ten said.

"Aww, is our little Ten missing home?"

"Yeah a little."

"Okay too sad. Let's talk about something else. How about the baby? What's going on with her?"

"Her?" Ten questioned.

"I don't know." Hansol shrugged. "I just want to think it's a girl. We have too many boys around here. We need a little girl."

"I want a girl too, but I wouldn't be mad if the baby turned out to be a boy."

"What if you had twins?! Wouldn't that be so cool?!" Hansol said excitedly.

"I don't know about that Hansol. Twins means twice the pain."

"And twice the kids! If you think about it, it's like a buy on get one free!"

Ten laughed. "What is wrong with you?"

XXXXXXX

Three days later, Ten found himself at the doctor's office alone. Johnny, and the others, wanted to come with him, but had to go to practice. Ten was nervous about being alone, but didn't want the others to get in trouble for him.

So there he was, sitting Dr. Song's office. The woman had yet to arrive, so Ten made himself comfortable on the table.

"Good morning Ten!" Doctor Song said as she entered the room.

"Good morning!" Ten replied.

"You're alone today?"

"Yeah, my friends are busy with practice."

"Oh I see. Okay let's get this stars. How have you been feeling lately?"

"A lot less stressed, thank goodness. My morning sickness stopped as well."

"Okay. Have you been taking your vitamins everyday?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay good. Step on the scale please." Ten did as he was told, and stepped on the scale. He didn't bother to look down at the number, because he knew he was too light.

"Ten. Have you been eating? You're too light. That's not good for you or the baby." Dr.Song scolded him.

"I know. I've trying to eat more, it's just that this baby has made my diet so weird." Ten said.

"I understand that Ten, but try harder, okay?"

"Yes." 

"Okay, let's check up on that baby, shall we?" 

Ten nodded and layed himself on the table and pulled his shirt up. The doctor put the cold gel on his stomach, and Ten's eyes automatically made looked at the screen in front of him.

The doctor gasped a little.

""What's wrong? Is my baby alright?" Ten asked panicked.

"It's fine, they both are actually." The doctor said.

"Both? You mean I'm having twins!"

The doctor laughed. "Yes Ten, you're having twins."


	8. Chapter 8

Twins. He is really having twins.

 

Guess Hansol was right after all.

When Ten got home from his appointment, he found that only Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, and Donghyuck were there. Jisung and Jeno were busy playing soccer on the PlayStation, with Jaemin acting as some sort of cheerleader, while Donghyuck was laughing at a text, which was probably from Mark.

"Hey boys." Ten greeted.

None of the boys answered, unless you count Donghyuck's half hearted "hey hyung."

Ten didn't mind though. "Did you guys eat lunch? Are you hungry?"

Donghyuck looked up from his phone. "Yes, we are hungry, and no we didn't eat lunch. We were banned from using anything in the kitchen other than the microwave. And FYI, there is no microwavable food here. So, yeah we're hungry, thanks for asking."

"Well if you hadn't burned that pot last week, then you could have made some ramen. But you decided to play on your little phone. So that's what you get. Cause I wasn't about to come home to find it had benn burned to a crisp."

Donghyuck pouted. "Thats so not fair hyung. I mean, whatever happened to second chances?"

"We're not giving you a second chance to burn something. But anyways, what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza!" Jisung said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll order some pizza."

After Ten ordered the pizza, he went to his messages. He noticed that he had missed a few.

From: Johnny 1:16pm  
Hey, how'd the appointment go?

From: Taeyong 1:30pm  
Hey, did your appointment go well?

Ten got a number of texts from his friends, all of them asking about the appointment. Ten really didn't feel like answering them, so he just settled on calling Johnny.

He excused himself, before he went into his room. Ten dialled Johnny's number and waited for the elder to answer.

"Hey Ten." Johnny answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Johnny, what're you doing right now?"

"I'm at the store with Taeyong and Taeil."

"The store? That's good because I want you to get me some things. First off I need some more kimchi. And ramen and watermelon and.……" Ten continued to tell Johnny a list of things he wanted, including pickles. Ten hates pickles.

"Is that everything Ten?" Johnny said ten minutes later.

"Um… yeah I think that's everything. Please hurry up, these- I mean this baby is getting hungry."

Johnny laughed. "Okay, we'll try to hurry. See you in a bit."

"Bye." Ten said before ending the phone call.

When Ten had walked into the living room, he saw that the minis were already eating pizza.

"Where'd you guys get money from?" Ten asked, curiously.

Jeno shrugged. "From your wallet."

"You little sneaks!"

"It was Donghyuck hyung's idea." Jisung said, pointing his finger at the older boy.

"Hey!"

Ten laughed, these kids are so entertaining. He hopes his kids will have as much personality as they did.

"So hyung, how is our dongsaeng?"

"Actually Min, it's not just one dongsaeng." 

"What do you mean hyung?" Jisung asked.

"You guys are going to have two new dongsaengs!"

"Like, you're having twins?! That so cool hyung!" Donghyuck said excitedly.

"I know, are you guys ready to be hyungs?"

Jisung nodded. "I'm sooooo ready!"

XXXXXXX

The next ones to get home were Jaehyun, Yuta, Hansol, Sicheng, Mark, Kun and Doyoung. When they spotted Ten, they immediately started throwing questions at him. Ten wasn't really hearing anything, but knew it was about the babies.

Just as Ten assumed, the minis had told everyone about the twins. Bragging about being the first ones to find out. Ten made a mental note to tell them no to tell Johnny.

"So did you find out he genders yet?" Yuta asked him.

"Nope. I won't be able to until my next appointment."

Suddenly, Hansol gasped. "I can't believe I was right. Man, I must be a wizard or something, because their is no way I could have just guessed that."

"You're such a weirdo Hansol." Doyoung laughed

"Hey, I'm your hyung, bunny. You have to respect me, no matter how odd I am."

"Sure hyung."

Later, when Taeil, Taeyong and Johnny got back, Ten brought Johnny into his room.

"Guess what Johnny!" Ten said excitedly.

"What?"

"You know how I'm pregnant with a baby, right?"

Johnny looked at Ten, obviously confused. "…yes"

"Well turns out it's not a baby. Its actually two babies."

"Two? You mean we have two babies!?"

Ten nodded. "Yep, we're having twins. "

Johnny could tell by the way Ten's smile faded a little that he isn't as happy as he should be. "Are you okay with that Ten?"

Ten shrugged. "I don't know. I'm mean I'm happy, but I can't help being scared. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this, like I was totally freaking out about one baby, now im having two!" Ten could feel tears threatening to fall.

"No Ten, please don't cry."

Ten bit lip to suppress a sob from coming out. "The doctor said I'm underweight. And she said that before we even knew about the twins. I'm not ready for this. Maybe all of this was a mistake."

Johnny pulled Ten into his arms, "It's okay to be scared Ten. It will be okay Ten. We're gonna be just fine. Please stop crying, all of this isn't good for the babies."

Ten sniffed. "I know. I'm so pathetic. This is really a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry Ten. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Ten buried his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. "It's not your fault, it's no one's fault."

"Yeah you're right." Johnny agreed.

"Thank you Johnny."

"For what?" Johnny asked.

"For being here with me."

"I'll be here whenever you need me to be."

"I know, thank you for that."


	9. Chapter 9

 

With all of the excitement that comes when you find out you're pregnant, you might forget some things. Sometimes you forget small things, some times, not so small things. Like, for example, not telling your parents that they have two grandkids on the way.

Like Ten and Johnny did.

"Oh my gosh!! Johnny, I can't believe I haven't told my parents yet! Like who forgets to tell their parents you're expecting?" Ten suddenly gasped. "What if the agency already notified my parents? They are so going to murder me in cold blood. Have you even told your parents yet?! I mean, they deserve to know. I am so dead!"

Johnny has been watching the younger pace back and forth for the past thirty minutes and it's really making him very dizzy. "Ten will you please calm down? You're making me dizzy and I'm pretty sure the babies are as well."

Ten sighed and sat down next to Johnny on his bed. "Sorry. I just… I need to calm down."

"Breathe in and out. Calm your nerves."

"Are you mocking me Johnny Seo?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Ten glared at the older man. "Get out of my room. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Johnny laughed. "I was just playin' Ten."

"I said get out of my room, now!"

"I said sorry Ten. Sheesh."

"Get out of my room before I scream."

"Oh come on Te-"

Ten released a high pitched scream.

Of course everyone in the dorm (read: Taeyong, Yuta, and Hansol) heard him and came running down the hall.

"Are you okay Ten?!"

Ten pouted and pointed to Johnny. "He's being mean to me! Make him leave now!"

"I didn't do anything." Johnny defended himself.

"See what he's doing. He being really irritating right now and I don't want to be with him. Please make him leave."

Taeyong couldn't but to laugh at this. "Alright we'll take this bad man away. Let's go Johnny."

Johnny sighed as the door was shut in his face. If this was Ten only on his third month, he couldn't imagine how the younger will be later on. Johnny's not sure if he will be able to see the birth of his children, Ten would probably end up killing him before he had the chance.

Ten sighed when they left and laid himself out on his bed and got his phone. He quickly dialled his mom's number before he could psych himself out.

"Hello." Ten almost cried when he heard his mother say that simple word in Thai. God he missed the sound of his native language.

"Mom?" Ten voice cracked a little.

"Ten? Honey what's the matter?"

Ten gulped. "I have to tell you something. It's really important. Is dad there?"

"Okay, let me go get your father. Just one sec." Ten heard some movement on the other and distant voices before his mother came back on.

"Okay, we're ready. What's the matter?"

Ten licked his lips, which along his throat, had gone dry. "You know that haven't gone out in public for awhile, and that has to do with it."

"So what's wrong?" His father asked this time.

"Promise me you won't disown me."

"Of course we won't! Now tell us!"

"I'm… I'm …"

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant!" Ten finally got out.

"…” His parents didn't say anything and if Ten didn't hear the breathing, he would have thought the had hung up.

"Guys?"

That seemed to snap them back into reality.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" His mom asked.

"Yes. I'm 13 weeks pregnant with twins."

"Twins? Wow Ten, this is a lot to take in."

"You're not mad at me?" He asked.

"No we're not." His father told him."Just a little surprised. We didn't expect this."

"I know, I really was scared when I found out. Sorry I told you this over the phone. I just didn't want to wait any longer."

"It's okay Ten. I'm glad you told us." His mother said comfortingly

"Wait! Hold everything! Who's the father?!" His father asked suddenly.

Ten laughed a little. "It's Johnny."

"Johnny? Nice boy he is."

Ten's father is obviously Johnny biased.

"Okay, Ten, we need to leave to pick up your sister. We'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye, I love you both. Oh and don't forget to tell sis the news."

Ten ended the call feeling a lot lighter. He finally told his parents and he couldn't be more grateful for such an understanding and loving family.

Ten got up from his bed and headed to the living room. Jaehyun, Doyoung, Hansol, Sicheng, and Taeil were watching Princess Bride, Korean subtitles on.

"Hey guys. Did you happen to bring any food with you?"

Taeil shook his head. "No. But didn't we just go shopping? We should have some food here."

Ten pouted. "I don't want anything here. Where'd Johnny go?"

Hansol shrugged, "Studio. He went with Taeyong to write some lyrics."

Ten took his phone out of his pocket and texted Johnny.

To: Johnny 7:15pm  
Get me some food

From: Johnny 7:20pm  
Y don't u order something? im a little busy

To: Johnny 7:21pm  
Too busy to feed me? :'( 

From: Johnny 7:22pm  
don't do this to me

To: Johnny 7:24pm  
What about me? I'm over here starving! I bet Taeyong would get my food.

From: Johnny 7:25pm  
R u seriously doing this to me?

To: Johnny 7:25pm  
If you don't want to get me anything, then I'll just go get myself something, since you're too busy to feed your kids!

From: Johnny 7:26pm  
No Ten I'll get you some wut do you want to eat?

From: Johnny 7:30pm  
Ten?

From: Johnny 7:35pm  
Ten?

From: Johnny 7:36pm  
Ten...

Ten decided to ignore him for the rest of the night.

Johnny brought his food.

Ten ate the food.

And ignored Johnny.


	10. Chapter 10

At four months, Ten started to feel like his old self again. The morning sickness had gone away, and he started to eat more regularly. Recently, he's been into fruits. His favorites were pineapples and watermelons, but he could eat the other ones as well.

The babies seemed to be growing well, and Ten couldn't be any happier. His baby bump started to become a little more prominent, and Ten loved to rub it, talking to his babies quietly.

The other members were excited as well, sometimes they would just sit with Ten and just talk to the fetuses. 

Ten was currently in the living room with Jeno and Jaemin, looking through a pregnancy magazine. The two teens seemed the most fascinated by Ten's pregnancy, always wanting to spend time with Ten. It was good for the whole group, because Jeno and Jaemin were the troublemakers (actually its really just Jaemin, but he always drags Jeno into whatever he's doing).If the two were occupied, then they wouldn't be able to cause any mischief. 

"So hyung, when will we know the genders?" Jaemin asked.

"Well my doctor said around my 18th week. So like in a week or so. "

"I'm so excited, hyung. I hope we can have a girl."

"Why do you want to have a girl Jeno?" Jaemin asked. 

"Well we are a males, so I think a girl will be a good thing to have."

"Yeah, that's true. But I would much rather have two boys. That way they can be new members of NCT! Just think of the future Jeno, boys would be so much better."

Jeno scoffed at the younger. "Do you really think that they'll be apart of NCT? How do you know that NCT will still exist? "

"Well, I just know these kind of things."

Ten giggled, they we're always amusing to watch as they bicker. 

Jaemin suggested that they do some online shopping, since they can't really go to a baby store to buy anything. So the three went on Amazon, on the search for cute things for twins. Ten though it was absolutely adorable with how their little onesies and hats matched. 

"Hyung, I bet that they would look cute in these little shirts." Jaemin said, bringing the mouse to click on the picture. They we're tiny shirts that said 'I'm with him'. 

"Oh yeah, put those in the cart. We need to get them."

"I know right! See Jeno, they should totally be boys!"

Oh lord, here they go again. 

Awhile later, Doyoung came home from one of his TV appearances along with Hansol, who was at their company building.

But Ten was only interested in the bag if food Doyoung had in his hand. 

"Doyoung! You brought us food?"

Doyoung laughed at Ten's face. "Yeah. I told manager hyung that there isn't any food here. We don't you to starve."

"Hey! What about me and Jeno where's our food? And Jisungie is here somewhere too, so where's our stuff?" Jaemin pouted. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes at the teen. "We got you something too, gosh. You're so dramatic Nana."

"Well I'm hungry. What did you expect?"

XXXXXXX 

"Are you ready for your appointment tomorrow?" Johnny asked that night. 

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm ready to see our babies again. Are you going to come this time?"

"Well if you want me to. I'm not doing anything, so I'll definitely come."

Ten smiled. "Thanks hyung."

"No problem Ten."

"No, I know it is a problem. I know that these babies are a huge inconvenience for the whole group. You should be worrying about debut, but instead you're here worrying about us. I'm sorry about this. "

"Ten, we've talked about this. We're in this together, those are our kids. It wouldn't be right for me to just leave you with the burden."

Ten sighed. "I just feel like what I'm doing is unfair."

"It's not. Believe me Ten, this is what I should be focussing on right now and then everything else. You and the babies are my top priorities right now. "

"Really?"

"Of course Ten. Now how about we get some sleep."

Ten hummed in reponse as he wiggled on his bed to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Johnny. "

The next morning when Ten awoke, Johnny sent there. Ten could feel the gnawing feeling of disappointment, but pushed it aside. He shouldn't feel like that, Johnny is just being nice, he doesn't really like him. 

Ten pulled a T-shirt and some skinny jeans on and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, Doyoung and Kun were there, helping themselves to some eggs Taeyong probably made before he left. 

"Hey guys, have you seen Johnny?"

"Yeah, he in the other dorm helping Hansol with this thing."

"Oh OK. So what's for breakfast?" Ten said, opening up the fridge. 

"There was some leftover eggs from earlier." Doyoung told him. 

"I think I'm just gonna have an orange and some chocolate."

"You're having chocolate for breakfast?"

"Yes I am Kim Dongyoung, stop judging me!"

"I didn't even mean it like that Ten."

"Well you sure said it like that. Don't talk to me, I don't have time for judgmental people, I'm better than that.."

With that Ten stomped out of the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short little chapter for you guys! Im so sorry for leaving you guys, I'm just having serious writer's block. I knew you guys missed this, so I just did this. It's short, I know, but I'll try to update again soon. So please excuse all of my mistakes and don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Love y'all!


	11. Chapter 11

Ten enters the SM company building, in hopes of talking to his manager. The Thai boy decided that it is time that he has that press conference. Ten doesn't want to wait until he is too big and can't even see his feet. Ten thinks it's better to tell them before someone finds out, he doesn't was to keep such a big secret from his beloved fans.

"Hello Ten, is everything all right?" His manager asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about the press conference. I want to do it soon."

"Press conference? Are you sure? You do have to say anything if you don't want to."

"I know. But I don't want to go through my career with the burden of hiding. I want everyone to know."

"I see. I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to the board and try to make it happen. I'm not sure if they will agree though, so I can't promise you anything."

"Thanks hyung in advance hyung!" Ten says before he leaves out to find Taeyong.

Taeyong, unsurprisingly, is in the practice room. He looks up from his phone when he hears Ten enter and gives him a little wave.

"Hey Ten, what's up?"

"Hey hyung. I was just speaking with Manager hyung. I knew you would be here, so I thought I'd come by. And see what you were up to."

"Everything alright?" Taeyong asks him.

"Yeah. I… I don't know. I miss this place. I used to spend all of my time in here.

"I bet any dancer would miss it, especially ones who love dancing as much you do. Don't worry though, I'd miss it too."

"Yeah. I can't wait til I can get back on stage, I never had a chance to enjoy debut." Ten pouts.

"You'll get your chance, but we want the best for you and the babies. And speaking of them, how did the appointment go?"

"It was good. I was glad, since Johnny came this time. The doctor says that they are healthy, she just wants me to gain ten more pounds. I don't understand how it is so hard to gain weight when you need to, but when you're on a diet it comes in easily."

"Don't worry, you'll get there. So did you talk to Johnny?"

Ten sighs, he knew Taeyong was going to ask him this. The last time they talked, Ten told Taeyong all about his feelings for Johnny. Ever since, Taeyong has been bugging him to tell the American. Ten doesn't think he's ready for it though.

"I don't know Taeyong. I already told Johnny how I feel the night I told him about being pregnant. I just don't want him to have a similar reaction. At least we're friends now, I don't want to lose that too."

"I don't know what to tell you Ten. But I know one thing."

"What is that?" Ten asks.

"If Johnny hurts your feelings again, I will beat the shit out of him."

This made Ten giggle a little. 

"I know you will hyung. Thanks."

XXXXXXX

So its official, the press conference is set at the end of the month. SM decided that it would be better for all of the debuted members to go with him as well, so Ten wouldn't be alone. Ten was relieved when he heard this news. It is really nerve wracking seeing all of those cameras flashing in front of you. Especially when you're about release some scandalous news.

Honestly, Ten is wondering how this will affect NCT. Like, rookies get in trouble for just dating, but Ten turns up pregnant. He's surprised he wasn't made to have an abortion by the company. But !maybe they have a reason.

With NCT Dream promoting, the older members got to spend more time together. Ten is especially happy, because as much as he loves his beloved dongsaengs, they could be annoying at times. If Ten had to hear them talk so rapidly and complain about school one more times, he would have probably choked someone (read: a certain Na Jaemin).

Ten is sitting with Yuta and Doyoung, watching some drama Doyoung wanted to watch. Ten really doesn't really know what is happening with all of the rapid Korean, though Yuta seemed to be really into in as well.

Ten isn't feeling well today, but he didn't tell anyone. He doesn't want to cause a fuss. Ten thins thjat he should eat something, so he heads to the kitchen to get some fruit. Looking in the fridge, he sees there isn't any. Ten sighs and decides to get some carrots, he just wants to get rid of the pain in his stomach.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuta asks from the doorway.

"Yeah, I just need to eat something. I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look too well."

"Fine Yuta. I'm just gonna eat my carrots and take a nice shower."

"Okay, but tell us if you're not feeling good. We don't want you to be hurt."

"I will, don't worry."

Ten makes his way to his room. It's surprisingly unoccupied, which Ten thanks God for. He really didn't need another interrogation.

Ten decides to look through celebrity new while he eats his carrots. He happens to come across an article on the press conference that was just announced. It read:

SM Entertainment announced on September 8 that there will be a press conference held on September 30th with the NCT members.

Fans speculate that it will have something to do with the absence of Thai member, Ten. With the debut of the first unit, NCT U, many fans were excited. However, after only two weeks performing, Ten left the stage.

We aren't sure what is going on with Ten, but we are sure it will be addressed on the 30th. Just what has this new idol been hiding?

Ten sighed, he hates to think he's been hiding from his fans. 

Ten gets up then and gets some clothes to wear. He leaves to go shower, wanting to be soothed by the running water. 

But when Ten removes his pants, and gasps.

He's bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this, I know I haven't updated since forever. Anyways kudos and comments are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god!!" Yuta immediately jumps up when he hears his younger pregnant friend scream in the bathroom. Doyoung also pauses the drama they were watching, and the two rush down the hall.

''Ten, what happened?! Are you alright?!" 

"I-i don't know what happened! Call manager hyung!" Ten says, starting to panic.

Yuta runs out of the room to get his cell phone. Doyoung goes closer to Ten, to try and calm him down.

"Hey, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"I was getting ready to take a shower, and… and when I was undressing I noticed that I am bleeding! God, please let my babies be okay!" Ten cries.

"They'll be fine. Calm down, we're going to bring you to the hospital. You need to be calm, breathe in and out."

Ten takes a deep breath, albeit shakily, calming himself down.

"Good, come on. Let's go, manager hyung should be here soon." Doyoung guides Ten to the sitting room, to wait for their manger to come.

"He said he's one his way now." Yuta tells them when he seas them enter the room.

Ten isn't able to sit, to anxious and worried, so he paces around the room.

"Ten." Yuta calls out to him.

"Yes hyung?"

"It'll be okay. Everything is fine." Yuta say, flashing his healing smile at the Thai.

Ten tries to return the smile, but fails miserably. He continues to pace around.

"Ten, maybe you should down. We don't want you to f-" Doyoung starts, but is cut off when Ten collapses on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Yuta says, rushing over to pick Ten off the floor.

The manager is hurrying in, the Dream team in tow.

Jaemin gasps when he sees his Thai hyung. "What happened to hyung?"

"Not right now Nana. We have to take him to emergency room." Doyoung tells the younger member.

"Mark, you're in charge. The others will be back soon. Donghyuck, make sure you listen." Their manager says.

Usually Donghyuck would have some comment to make, but he was too focused on his unconscious hyung to say anything.

Doyoung and Yuta carry Ten down to the van, careful as to not harm him.

"So what exactly happen?"

"We were all sitting watching a drama, but Ten left. At first I followed him and asked him of he was feeling okay. He said that he didn't eat, so he was going to eat, that take a shower. I left him alone after that. But a little later, we heard him screaming. We rushed in and he told that us that he was bleeding. That's when I called you. While we were waiting in the living room for you, he had fainted." Yuta explains to the man.

The manager sighs, but doesn't say anything.

Once they reached the emergency room, Ten was rushed into a room. Yuta and Doyoung were told to wait in the waiting room, and their mannager went to talk to the doctor.

Yuta pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that he had received a message from his leader.

TY: what happened? is he okay? 5 minutes ago

Osaka Prince: dont know yet. we're in the wating room. they just took him in.

TY: keep us updated then.

Osaka Prince: k. is johnny there with you?

TY: no, haven't seen him since we came back from practice.

Osaka Prince: find him and tell him. those are his kids, so this is technally his fault.

TY: alright, I will.

"Who was that?" Doyoung asks when Yuta stops typing.

"Just Taeyong, he wanted to know what happened. I told him that I'd keep him posted, even though we still don't know anything."

The two sit in silence, neither of the two knowing what to say.

Yuta just hopes Ten is alright.

XXXXXX

Ten wakes up feeling light headed and groggy. It takes awhile, but h finally manages to open his eyes. He looks around, confused, but then he remembers. He fainted, was bleeding! His babies, what happened?!

"Ten, you're awake!" 

Ten turns to his head to the right and Yuta and Doyoung sitting.

"Hyung what happened?"

"I'll go get the hyung." Doyoung says, leaving to go find the manager.

"Yuta? Tell me." Ten pleaded.

"You almost had a miscarriage." Yuta blurts out.

"What?!"

"You have been stressing yourself out and that is not healthy for you or the babies. On top of that, you have been barely eating anything. You need to take better care of yourself. You could've lost the babies!" Yuta doesn't want to scold Ten, but he can't let this go.

"I know, I'm sorry." Ten says, tears filling his eyes.

"It's okay, just, don't ever to that again. You really scared us."

"Sorry hyung."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself."

Ten lightly presses his hand on his baby bump. "I'm sorry, mama is sorry. I'll take better care of the two of you. I promise from now on."

A nurse comes in some time later, and gives Ten a perscription to some vitamins. She reprimands Ten some more, before leaving.

"Is Johnny here?" Ten asks.

Yuta nods. "Him and Taeyong games a few minutes ago. Do you want to talk to them?"

"I want to talk to Johnny," Tens tells him, "alone."

"No prob, I'll go get him. Sit tight."

Yuta leaves then, saying that he would be in the cafeteria if he was needed.

It takes a few minutes, but Johnny finally shows his face, looking awkward as hell.

"Hey Ten. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry, I wasn't being very responsible with our kids."

"It's fine Ten. I'm glad you're okay." Johnny says.

"I'm so stupid. I knew I wouldn't be able handle this. It's too much." 

"Hey, we're in this together, remember? You don't havto go through is alone. You have me, and the members. We will help you in anyway we can. Promise."

Ten is really touched. He really loves his fries, they're the best. "Thanks Johnny, I appreciate it. I'm sure the twins do too."

"It's nothing. I just want to be a great father."

'Well you're doing a great job at that." Ten says, hugging Johnny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever and yes the ending sucked, but whatever! I love y'all, thanks for reading this mess. I'll try to update sooner, promise!

It's been a week since Ten had been released from the hospital. He was instructed to relax and not to do anything stressful. Which can be very difficult considering his situation, but Ten tries. The other members make sure that he doesn't have to move anymore than he has to (which basically means he only gets up to go to the bathroom). 

Sitting still really is killing Ten, its so boring. There is nothing for him to do other than watch some lame drama on TV or sleep. Occasionally he would hang out with the others, but most of them had things to do.

All of the time he spends by himself gives him time to think about the upcoming press conference. It is around two weeks away, and Ten is nervous as hell. He has no idea how his fans will react to the news. He isn't by far the first idol to reveal a pregnancy, but he definitely the first rookie. Not to mention they are either married or dating, Ten isn't even in a relationship with Johnny. 

Though everyone will know about the twins, the father of them will not be revealed. Ten can only imagine how the news sites will blow up. He can see it now. 'Nct's Ten and Johnny in a Scandalous One Night Stand'

It may even be years until they officially come out to tell everyone that Johnny is the actual father. Ten knows that it is for the best, so he doesn't mind it too much. 

After a few more minutes sitting on his bed, Ten decided that he should go out and join the living. With much effort, Ten gets his sore body to actually move. That's been a constant now a days, Ten would wake up feeling sore more often than not.

When he entered the room, he was greeted by Yuta and Sicheng cuddled up on the couch. 

"Hey guys." Ten greeted, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Hey Ten, how're you feeling?" Comes Yuta's voice.

"Sore." Is all Ten says, much too busy cutting up watermelon.

With a big bowl full of juicy pieces, Ten returns to the living room. The other two automatically make space for Ten between them. Ten graciously takes the spot, folding his legs and carefully setting the bowl of fruit on his lap.

"What are we watching?" Ten asks, finally looking at the TV.

"Sunny." Sicheng tells him, eyes glued to the screen.

"Hmm, what's it about?"

Sicheng shrugs. "I don't know really, they are speaking really fast."

Ten looks at Yuta for guidance, but the latter is currently on his phone texting. Ten only sighs, before he sits back and watches the film.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, Ten is in his bed once again, taking a nap. He'd been sleeping peacefully for around an hour, before a weight next to him wakes him up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Ten sits up, groaning lightly. "Johnny?"

"No, don't mind me, I'll just go. You can go back to sleep." The taller man says, moving to get up.

"No, it's fine. I've been sleep for a while. Can you turn the light on please?"

Johnny silently gets up and turns on the light, then he returns to the bedside.

"How are they?" Johnny asks.

Ten feels butterflies in his stomach (or maybe that's the babies fangirling with him). "They're fine, they've been making me feel sore and swollen though, but that is supposed to be completely normal. I wish I wasn't so bloated though."

"You're not bloated, you're with child."

"That is just a nice way of telling a pregnant person that they're fat." Ten deadpans.

Johnny laughs, but doesn't say anything else on the topic. He really doesn't want of have a pregnant Ten trying to strangled him.

"Can you feel them move yet?" 

Ten puts his hand on his stomach, thoughtfully rubbing. "No, but sometimes I feel them moving slightly, they aren't kicking and stuff."

"Aww, I wanted to feel them." Johnny complains.

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait a little longer. Though we do get to know the genders in two days. Are you coming?"

"I don't think I have any schedules planned, so yeah, count me in."

"Yay, now I won't burst from excitement and tell everyone I see on the way!"

"You'd actually do that?" Johnny asks, amused.

"Yes, stop judging me." Ten is about to hide under his pillow to pout, but his phone rings.

Ten groans, but moves to grab the phone off of the table.

"Who is it?" Johnny asks.

"Manager hyung." Ten mouths, and then puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello? Ten, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?" Ten really hopes that this isn't about the interview.

"There seems to be a change of plans. I talked again with the board, and they decided that it would be better for me and the other managers to do the talking. We don't want to cut Dream's promotions short, and we also don't want them to be asked any other questions. This is just to protect them, and the rest of you."

"Oh." Ten couldn't find anything else to say. He was really looking toward to talking directly to his fans. He doesn't want them to think he doesn't care enough to tell them himself, he really really wants to.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ten, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"It's okay, thanks anyway hyung." Ten sighs, before ending the call.

Johnny, who had been silently listening to the conversation, moves closer to the pouting Thai. "Hey, you okay?"

"I was looking toward to that day." Ten says, falling on his back.

"I was anxious and nervous, but I was excited nonetheless. I wanted to personally tell the world, I wanted everyone to see me. I want everyone to know that while my life as a celebrity is important, I would never dispose of my personal life. I want everyone to look me in the face and know that that's who I am."

Johnny lays down beside Ten, and pulls the younger into an embrace. "You can still do that Ten. Maybe not right now, but down the line, everyone will know. And when you stand back on that stage, you'll be proud in what you are doing and you'll show the world who you are. Besides, the way your fans are, they'll always love you. No matter what."

Ten can feel the blush creeping up on his face, Johnny is like really close. As if sensing his discomfort, Johnny leaves some room between the two of them.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

Okay, now he's really red now. "S'okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later, Ten is awake at five o'clock. He had been feeling restless all night, so he finally decides to just get up. No one else is awake, they don't have to leave until seven. After using the restroom, Ten heads into the kitchen. 

 

He figures since he doesn't have anything better to do, he might as well cook a nice big breakfast for everyone. It's been a little while since all of them got to eat a meal together. It was usually a few of them here and there, but very rarely did they ever eat all together. Soybean soup, rice, kimchi and fried eggs is what Ten decided on making. It is simple, but filling at the same time. Now, Ten knows he isn't the best cook, but he wasn't Mark, so that counted for something. 

 

Ten gets to work with taking out all of the ingredients he will need so he doesn't have to keep going back over to the fridge. See, he's careful. 

 

Ten starts to hum a tune as he chops up the tofu, he is feeling good this morning, so why shouldn't he be happy? Ten was moving on to the veggies that Taeyong had just stocked up on, when Taeil walks into the kitchen. 

 

"Good morning hyung, you're up early! You should try to get some more sleep." Ten says lightly. 

 

"I can't go back to sleep. But what are you doing up so early? You should be resting."

 

"I went to bed earlier than usual yesterday. So now I'm up. I decided that it would be a good idea if I made breakfast for everyone, since we haven't been able to enjoy a meal together recently." 

 

Taeil hums in agreement. "Here let me help, that way it will go much faster."

 

"Sure hyung, you can get started on the kimchi please." Ten says, glad that he would have to take only half of the responsibility of getting everyone sick. 

 

Taeil does so, and Ten goes back to the soup. 

 

"Hey Ten?"

 

"Yeah hyung?"

 

"It's nothing really, I've just been wondering. Are you going to give the kids an English, Korean, or Thai name?" 

 

Huh, Ten never really thought about that. His kids will be learning an array of languages and cultures, the poor things. "I think we will give them a Korean name, since they'll be living here. But I might also give them Thai names too though. English... well we'll see about that one."

 

Taeil chuckles at that. 

 

After about 40 minutes of small talk and giggles, breakfast was finally ready. Taeil took it upon himself to wake the others while Ten set the table. Seventeen plates, and cups, and forks, and spoons. It was a wonder how everyone fit at the table. 

 

Jaehyun and Mark were the first ones to come greet Ten before taking their seats. Soon enough, Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung come down as well. All of them with their eyes closed and uniforms on. Soon, everyone had finally come to the table, half of them looking dead, while the other half looked too happy for the time of day. 

 

"Ten hyung, you cooked?" Donghyuck asked, and Ten can't tell if that is disgust or relief, because after all, it was Yuta's turn to cook. 

 

"Yes, and Taeilie hyung helped as well. So make sure you all eat up, don't want to start the day on an empty stomach!" Ten says cheerfully. 

 

"You seem to be in a good mood, did something happen last night?" Yuta asks Ten, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. 

 

Ten feels his face turn red at what the Japanese boy was suggesting. 

 

"Yuta, there are kids at the table!" Taeyong scolds. "Besides, whatever happened to Ten last night is none of our business."

 

"Nothing happened!"

 

But of course everyone chose then to actually start eating their food. 

 

\-------

Ten had his appointment at 8 o'clock, so right after breakfast he and Johnny bid their farewells and left the dorm. Their manager was already in the car waiting for them. Ten made sure to wear a big sweater to hide his bump, he didn't need anything to be revealed at this moment.  He also wore a mask and shades, just in case. 

 

The ride to the clinic was quiet, but Ten didn't mind. He was too excited to see his babies again. He hopes that they're healthy. He doesn't really have a preference for their genders, he could for either or both. He was too excited! 

 

"Woa, calm down there Ten. You look like you're about to explode from joy." Johnny laughed. 

 

"Sorry! I'm just so excited for this! We finally get to know what our kids will be. How can I not be overjoyed?!"

 

"I know, I'm excited too. I can't believe it's that time already. Time has passed by so quickly. Before we know it, our kids will idols themselves!"

 

"Don't talk like that Johnny," Ten complained. "I need them to be babies forever! 

 

"Alright, how about we agree to let them be born first huh?"

 

"You're right. Baby steps." Starting with a relationship.... 

 

"Okay you two, we're here. I'll be in here, so just come out whenever you're done."

 

The good thing about private clinics is that there barely is a wait time. As long as you come your appointed time, then it would only take a few minutes for a doctor to come to see you. Walk ins even were welcomed here. So after signing in, the two only sat for less than five minutes when Dr. Song called them into her office. 

 

"Hello gentlemen, how are you this lovely morning." She says conversationally as she washed her hands. 

 

"Feeling just fine. We are so excited!" Ten exclaimed. 

 

"Glad to hear it. If you can just get up on the table we can get this check up going."

 

Ten followed the doctors orders and hopped up on the table, Ten pretended to, but he didn't miss the disapproving look Johnny gave him. 

 

"So first things first. How have you been feeling lately. I know that you just got out of the hospital last week." Dr. Song ask, ready to write on her papers. 

 

"I've been better I think. All of my friends have been a big help, and I've started this stress relieving yoga the other day. It feels so good!"

 

"Good, it always beneficial for you to do some muscle stretching to relieve cramps. So now I can just weigh you and then we can get to the fun part."

 

Ten hesitantly got on the scale, despite his healthy body, Ten has always been self conscious about it. Most people would die to have a body like his, but Ten can only see the flaws. 

 

"Hmm, good. You've gained weight, I'm glad you finally got it. Alright now go back and lay down so we can take a look at these babies."

 

Ten happily complied and followed his doctor's orders, pulling up his sweater to reveal his bump. Ten doesn't even flinch when Dr. Song puts the gel on his stomach, by this point he is used to it. 

 

"Let's take a look shall we." The grainy picture of the sonogram for the two babies. You could make out to head and the bodies now, but would have to actually look. 

 

"Hmm. Looks like you two are have twin boys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes.I'm alive. Yes I haven't updated for months I'm sorry. My life is so crazy right now, like y'all don't even want to know. But yeah, after fifty years I have updated. So please tell me what you think. Those comments are really what keep me going. And if you love this story, make sure you leave dem kudos. So yeah that's it. Thanks for reading and please excuse me mistakes. It's like 1AM right now, so I really don't feel like correcting things right now. 


End file.
